


NEO

by Lolliwusel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genocide, Other, What-If, slight robot bodyhorror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolliwusel/pseuds/Lolliwusel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you COULD kill Alphys in her lab on a Genocide run?</p><p>And what if Mettaton found her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEO

**Author's Note:**

> Mettaton walks around in his humanoid form because that's easier to write.

Mettaton had a bad feeling as he headed out of the elevator, taking the southern path in the direction of Alphys' laboratory. He had woken up from his beauty rest suddenly feeling uneasy and worried, like something terrible was about to happen, so he had decided to go visit his creator and old friend. He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought about how he had recently been neglecting checking up on her from time to time like he used to. Thinking about it, he realized lately he had only ever called her to ask when she would continue working on his body. He tried to recall when he last asked her about how she was, how her research was going, if there was anything new with Undyne... He couldn't remember a single time within the last few months. It was always all about him nowadays, about what he wanted, how his career was advancing, how he was feeling. He owed so much to her, and yet...  
The feeling of dread hanging over him increased as he snapped out of his thoughts and approached the front door. Something didn't quite feel right as it automatically slid open. The lights on the other side were off, and it was eerily quiet. Mettaton hesistantly stepped through the door and looked around.   
"Alphys?" He called out, but there was no reply other than his voice slightly echoing off the tiled floor and stone walls.  
Walking past a dimly flickering big screen, he let his eyes wander through the darkness. He could make out the stacks of dishes on the desk, the notes scattered throughout, the overflowing trash can, but Alphys was nowhere to be seem. That's when he spotted a lump towards the end of the long room. He raised an eyebrow at Alphys' messiness and approached the lump to pick it up.   
It appeared to be one of her lab coats, weirdly crumpled up and looking quite dusty. How long had it been since she had cleaned up here? He reached out to grab the coat and lifted it up, which caused a load of dust to pour from the sleeves and onto the bigger pile on the floor beneath it. At the same time, a pair of round glasses fell to the ground from it and Mettaton almost let go of the coat, startled. Hands shaking, he reached for the glasses, recognizing them as Alphys'. It wasn't like her to leave them lying around somewhere like this as she was nearly blind without them.   
He spun around, eyes once again scanning the room. "Alphys!?" He called once again. His gaze shot around frantically, trying to find at least some sign of life.  
"ALPHYS!"

...But nobody came.

His eyes found the big screen he had neglected to look at earlier. It appeared to be connected to a camera somewhere in Hotland. On it, he could see a human child walking around with a knife in their hand. Their clothes and hands appeared dusty...   
They looked around, when suddenly a small Volcano-like monster crossed their path. it smiled at the human warmly and opened its mouth as if to greet them, when....

SLASH.

The little monster's eyes widened for a moment when a deep cut spread right across its face, before its body crumbled and turned to dust, leaving a pile much too similar to the one in front of Mettaton behind.  
The human child now appeared to be looking straight into the camera, as if they knew someone was watching. Their appearance seemed to shift for a second, red eyes glimmering menacingly over a frozen smile on their pale face, before reverting back to normal. They turned around and kept walking, the wind carrying off some of the fallen monster's dust.

Mettaton fell to his knees in disbelief, hands still grabbing on to the coat. He held it before him and just now noticed the tear that went right over the chest area. He ran his fingers over the frayed fabric as his body started to tremble. He slumped over, face pressed to the ground, eyes pressed shut. His expression slowly warped into pure anguish.  
"Alphys... I'm sorry..." he pressed out through his gritted teeth.

 

Suddenly...He felt a burning feeling coursing through his body. His eyes snapped open, glowing menacingly. Staggering to his feet, he knew exactly what to do. He ascended the stairs towards Alphys' room, and on her work desk he found exactly what he was looking for.

The human eradication assets that were never installed to his body were still lying there, patiently waiting for their time to shine. And that time was now.  
Mettaton had made up his mind. He wouldn't let his friend's efforts go to waste. He would use the parts she had made to the best of his ability and stop the human.

He screamed out in pain as he pulled out his right eye with his bare hands to replace it with a zooming model. Teeth clenched, he attached the new eye to the loosely dangling receptors protruding from the hole and squeezed it into the empty socket. As it popped into place, he pressed his hand to his face in agony, but the burning in his soul kept him going.

 

He was hunched over the desk by the time he was done, trembling all over and in immense pain. The truth was, he wasn't nearly as talented a technician as Alphys. But he didn't care about the pain as long as the assets did their jobs. He adjusted the crosshair visor over his eye and combed his hair out of his face so it wouldn't impair his vision and made his way back down.  
Standing in front of the screen, he glared at the human, his face contorted to a grimace of hatred and anguish. He raised his arm, aimed and shot a bright energy blast right into the center of the screen, where the child was looking into the camera expressionlessly.  
The recoil of the blast sent a painful jolt through his arm, but he ignored it. It was functional. He was ready for battle.  
In large steps he made his way through Hotland and the Core.

He knew he was no match for the human.  
The parts he had attached to his body may be functioning, but they were also damaging him. He wouldn't last long against them, and yet, he couldn't help but try. If he could hold up the human just long enough for even one more monster to escape, it would all be worth it. He had to stop them.  
For monsterkind.  
For humanity.  
For Alphys.

They would pay for what they had done.  
He would show them...  
The Power of NEO.


End file.
